EL ÁNGEL DE MI VIDA
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Después de que les ordenaran hacer un trabajo juntos, descubren el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. TODOS HUMANOS.


EL ANGEL DE MI VIDA

CAPITULO I: GRUPOS

Edward, Jasper y Emmett eran amigos de toda la vida, iban al instituto de Forks. Emmett y Jasper iban juntos en el último año, mientras Edward era un año menor que su hermano Emmett. Ellos además tenían una hermana llamada Alice, y Jasper una gemela llamada Rosalie. Aunque ninguna de ellas dos eran amigas entre sí, ni de ninguno de los chicos; es mas Rosalie era la chica más popular y vanidosa del instituto.

Entraron a su primera clase de la semana, biología para Edward y Alice, y Geografía para Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. La profesora de geografía les dio un trabajo practico que les iba a llevar todo un trimestre en grupo para que hagan.

- genial, vas a hacerlos juntos Jazz – dijo Emmett chocando los cinco con el rubio.

- a no, claro que no. Los grupos los armo yo- repuso la profesora- y usted señor Cullen va formar equipo con la alumna Hale

- ¿Qué? – respondieron al unísono el más grande los Cullen y la única niña de los Hale.

- me niego a formar grupo con ese individuo – continuo diciendo Rosalie.

- estoy de acuerdo con la Barbie, jamás podría hacer algo con un ser tan superficial – ataca Emmett.

- quieran o no, van a serlo juntos, si se niegan desaprueban mi materia. Ustedes deciden.

Y a ambos dos no les quedo otra opción que unirse en grupo para no desaprobar esa materia.

Mientras tanto en el salón de biología, les dieron un trabajo similar, y el profesor puso a Edward en equipo junto a Isabella Swan, una joven nueva en el pueblo que era bastante torpe.

A la hora siguiente Alice y Jasper compartían clase de arte, ya que como la joven era tan buena en esa materia la adelantaron un año. Igualmente como en las materias anteriores le dieron trabajo en grupo y les toco juntos.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Emmett se acerco a la mesa donde Rosalie almorzaba siempre junto a sus compañeras populares.

Rosalie, me preguntaba si después de clases querías que nos juntemos a comenzar con el trabajo – le pregunto nerviosamente y a ella le tomo por sorpresa.

Mmm – comenzó a dudar – de acuerdo, avísale a mi hermano si lo ves.

Por eso no va a ver problema ya que tu hermano tiene que hacer un trabajo junto a mi hermana.

De acuerdo, entonces él me llevara hasta tu casa

Bien

Y luego Emmett se dirigió hasta su mesa en donde se sentaba con su hermano y su amigo.

Rosalie se quedo mirándolo deslumbrada por un largo rato, no podía entender como ese chico musculoso y de lindos hoyuelos había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos por tanto tiempo.

CAPITULO II: ESME CULLEN

(ROSALIE)

Luego de mi última clase me acerque a mi hermano y fuimos en su auto hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar nos recibió una mujer linda que tenía el cabello castaño y ojos dorados y su cara en forma de corazón.

Buenos días Jasper, ¿Cómo andas?- saludo dulcemente a mi hermano mientras lo abrazaba, parecía una mujer de los maternal y tierna. – y tú debes ser Rosalie, ¿cierto? La hermana gemela de Jazz, es un gusto conocerte hermosa yo soy Esme la mamá de Edward, Emmett y Alice- me dijo dándome un tierno abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

El placer es mío Esme, tiene una casa muy bonita – le conteste dedicándole mi sonrisa más hermosa.

Muchas gracias, yo misma la decore – me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Al parecer conocieron a mi mamá – apareció Alice desde la cocina.

Hola Alice – le dije simpáticamente y ella me sonrió y movió la cabeza en gesto de saludo.

De repente Emmett apareció de la nada y sin decir ni una palabra me tomo de la mano y me hizo subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, una vez que entramos cerró la puerta con llave. Su habitación era muy luminosa, tenía muchos Cd y una inmensa cama de más de 2 plazas, la cual me tentó y no pude resistirme, me fui a saltar en su cama, cuando vi el rostro de Emmett pensé que iba a estar enfadado por desarmar su cama y ponerme a saltar como una chiquilina, pero no, tenía una sonrisa que remarcaba sus hermosos hoyuelos.

Lo siento, nunca me comporto así- me disculpe apenada – pero no pude contenerme – le dije agachando la cabeza y mirando mis zapatos.

No te disculpes – me dijo aun sonriéndome- me agrado verte saltando como un nena de jardín

No bromees, y comencemos a hacer ese maldito trabajo.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras leíamos unos libros y tomábamos notas, hasta que su mamá nos interrumpió para llamarnos a comer.

La verdad es que los envidiaba por los padres que tenían, por su increíble madre que estaba siempre muy a la pendiente de ellos, que era tan maternal, tan dulce y considerada. Además de ser una excelente cocinera, la comida esta deliciosa y se lo repetía continuamente durante todo el almuerzo.

Tenes una excelente madre, ya me hubiera gustado a mi tener una madre como la tuya- le dije a Emmett mientras seguíamos con nuestro trabajo.

Si, es maravillosa estoy agradecido de tenerla como mamá – me dijo sonriente.

Una opresión se apodero de mí y no pude decirme nada más, así que me contuve a seguir leyendo, él me miro y continúo leyendo y agradecí que así lo hubiera hecho.

Luego de un tiempo así, soltó el libro y se arrojo a mí dándome un fuerte abrazo y rodeándome con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, supuse que el sabia mi historia con mis padres por medio de Jazz y me comprendió, no pude resistir mas y rompí en llanto en sus brazos, pensando en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si Esme Cullen hubiera sido mi madre.

CAPITULO III: TE AME DESDE UN PRIMER MOMENTO

Tranquila princesa, no llores más por favor, no puedo soportar ver tus lágrimas caer – me dijo suavemente Emmett, jamás pensé que podría llegar a hablarme tan tiernamente, y continúe llorando más todavía- detente, nada ni nadie merece que estés así. Sos hermosa, joven que tiene todo una vida por delante y puede lograr lo que se proponga.

Y así estuvimos mucho tiempo, yo llorando y el consolándome en sus brazos diciendo palabras tiernas sin cesar, hasta que llego el momento de regresarme a mi maldita casa, entonces intente recuperarme rápidamente, no quería que Jazz me preguntara nada.

Al día siguiente no teníamos clases por falta de profesores así que me desperté como a las 10, desayune y como mi hermano seguía durmiendo decide ir a visitar a Emmett, creo que nos quedo una charla pendiente.

Llegue a su casa y me recibió con gran sorpresa.

Vaya, no me imaginaba verte hoy Barbie- me dijo sonriendo, aunque me molestaba que me llamara así.

Es que te extrañe mucho osito – le dije haciéndole un pucherito. Note como se tenso y se puso nervioso.

¿así que me extrañaste? – me pregunto haciéndose el sexy, y comencé a reírme.

¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Claro, pasa Rose, estaba comiendo algo en la cocina.

Lamento a ver llegado sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo osito – le dije nuevamente así, pues creo que me gustaba el nuevo apodo que le di, le sentaba muy bien.

¿Osito? – y me sonrió – puedes venir cuando quieras princesa

De ahora en mas voy a llamarte así, y ¿Princesa?

De ahora en mas voy a llamarte así – me repuso.

Ayer también me llamaste así.

Sí, porque para mí eres eso, una princesa – me dijo sin quitarme la vista de los ojos.

También me dijiste hermosa.

Sí, porque para mí eres la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida – me dijo acercándose cada vez más hacia mí.

Gracias – le dije terminándome de acercar más a él hasta quedar a 10 cm de distancia- mi osito- y rodee su nuca con mis manos para besarlo. El me correspondió el beso tomándome de la cintura y apretándome fuertemente contra él.

Rose – susurro mi nombre mientras me acariciaba la cara y apoyaba su cabeza con la mía con los ojos cerrados – te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Siento haber estado ciega tantos años y no haber notado tu presencia – le respondí apenada

Pero ya me notaste – me dijo suavemente mientras volvía a besarme.


End file.
